


games night

by nononei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, awww team bonding, nekoma ova related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nononei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno games night takes an unexpected, and slightly scary, turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	games night

Daichi had never seen anything so absolutely terrifying before. And the thing was, it wasn’t a horror movie, it wasn’t a particularly intense opponent, it wasn’t even the vice principal. It was Suga. Daichi’s adorable boyfriend was being not-so-adorable, and it was _scary_.

Apparently, Daichi wasn’t the only one who was a bit freaked out. Asahi was trying to hide behind Noya, not that it was doing much good. There was a look of terror on his face that was clearly a step up from his usual look of terror. Noya had his arms spread out, ready to protect Asahi, like he thought Suga might actually attack.

All the first years had moved as far away from Suga as possible without actually leaving the room. Even Tsukishima’s usually indifferent expression betrayed a hint of fear. It would have been funny if it weren’t for the fact that Daichi understood perfectly why they’d moved. Even the other second years seemed to have shifted slightly away from Suga.

The only one who seemed unfazed was Tanaka, which wasn’t all that surprising, really.

Tanaka and Suga had been at it for what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only about fifteen minutes. It had started when self-proclaimed Mario Kart champion Tanaka had challenged Suga. No one could have imagined what kind of horror awaited them when Suga accepted the challenge.

That was before Suga hit a banana peel. Before he realised what the different shells did. That was when Suga was still innocent and not a monster.

Suga was gripping the controller so hard that Daichi was honestly a little worried that the thing might break. The look on his face was a mix of determination and anger. Daichi was pretty sure that if Tanaka looked away from the game long enough to get a look at Suga’s face he’d be scared too.

The room was almost completely silent, except from the occasional “hell yeaaa” from Tanaka when he had a particularly good break. It probably would have been less terrifying if Suga wasn’t so quiet. If he yelled or swore or threatened Tanaka’s life, that would have been easier to deal with. The silent rage that seemed to emanate from Suga was what made the whole situation so awful.

And then, the worst thing imaginable happened.

Daichi had considered telling Tanaka to just let Suga win. He also considered forcibly removing the controller from Suga’s hands. He hadn’t acted on either of those ideas, and now he was going to pay the price.

The game was over. The results screen was up. Tanaka had won.

Daichi hadn’t thought it was possible, but the room seemed to become even quieter for a second. No one knew how Suga would react. Daichi hadn’t thought Suga was capable of murder, but he was starting to rethink that opinion.

Tanaka’s “FUCK! YEEEEEES!” broke the silence.

Suga’s eyes narrowed slightly. This was it. He was going to kill Tanaka. Daichi silently vowed that he would never forget him.

And then, just like that, Suga’s face seemed to revert back to normal, a huge, genuine smile spreading across his face.

“That was fun!” he said, “Thanks!”

He clapped Tanaka on the back, pushing Tanaka forward slightly. But the action was clearly not meant to kill, or even injure. It appeared that Suga was back. The normal Suga, who didn’t make you fear for your life and the lives of those around you.

Suga handed the controller off to Ennoshita, who was the only one other than Tanaka who was close enough. He widened his smile even more when he looked at Daichi, and made his way over to sit next to him. Suga moved in close, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

Honestly, it was kind of cute how Suga could be scary as hell one moment and super sweet the next. It was also creepy, but mostly cute.

The first years began to move closer again, probably sensing that it was safe to do so.

As Hinata walked in front of him, Daichi heard him exclaim “Uwaaa, our setters are scary!”

It was quiet by Hinata’s standards, but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Suga gave Daichi a questioning look, but Daichi was saved from trying to explain by the sudden torrent of insults being flung at Hinata by Kageyama. Most of them were “dumbass.”

With that everything seemed to return to normal. Except Asahi, who was still cowering behind Noya, who was still acting like he could actually hide a man twice his size.

The others took turns playing games, while Suga stayed right by Daichi’s side. And that’s where he was going to stay for the rest of the night, if Daichi had anything to say about it.

As Karasuno’s captain, he was responsible for the well-being of the team. If that meant keeping Sugawara Koushi away from video games, so be it. He could think of worse things to have to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short omg. But since I haven't written anything for.ever. it's a start.  
> I finally watched the Nekoma OVA and I was like   
> WHY IS SUGA NOT PLAYING THE GAME!? HE COULD TOTALLY BEAT IT HE IS SENPAI!  
> So, this is the reason I came up with. Baby crows know to keep mama crow away from video games.   
> (and then I threw in some slight DaiSuga for good measure)


End file.
